


A Play on words

by levijustwow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Public Humiliation, Theatre, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levijustwow/pseuds/levijustwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren spends his days buying and selling drugs on the streets while constantly on the move as to avoid any unwanted attention. And unwanted attention did he get night one in Trost as he gazed across the street at the theater. <br/>Dreams were meant for the past and not the future, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Play on words

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo i was going through my old laptop and i found this so i juts thought why not and decided to post it. In comparison to my other fic i'm currently writing i really don't like this one, its so badly written and i'm sorry but its like two years old and mega crappy C:  
> Also there is going to be drug usage and heavy alcohol consumption and well a lot of negative things so please be careful if this triggers any of you because i really wouldn't want that.  
> Anyways enjoy i suppose~

 

 

Strolling through the streets of Trost, Eren felt his phone vibrate in his pocket for the third time in less than five minutes. The night was average, the sky was littered with few clouds allowing the moon to create a natural light source bright enough that Eren could still see as he turned into an ally way. Once he was far enough in that he felt he couldn't be seen by those passing by he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Not to his surprise three of those calls were from Mikasa, Mikasa had been like a sister to Eren ever since they were younger but she tended to baby him and be over protective. To Eren it was irritating and annoying and he just couldn't understand why she even bothered with him any more. It had been 10 years today since the abduction and brutal murder of his parents, it no longer bothered Eren as much as it used to but his phone buzzed again as Mikasa's name flashed up onto the screen.

 

“Look Mikasa, I get your worried and shit but please just back off”

 

“but Eren today is..”

 

“I know what it is okay but right now i'm busy”

 

“Eren?”

 

“look take Armin instead I don’t have time for this”

 

With one swift motion Eren clicked the end button and glanced at his phone. 10.30 he still had 15 minutes until the exchange. Eren gazed into the light coming from the streets and muttered a small apology to both Mikasa and himself. He had promised to go to the cemetery with Mikasa every year at the time of death of his parents murder but now for the second time he found himself breaking that promise. To him the cemetery didn’t hold much significance, what good did it do him to sit in front of a hunk of concrete and cry whilst begging it to bring back his parents. Last year Eren ditched so Mikasa went with Armin their childhood friend as Eren stayed in the building he called home and injected himself with heroin.

 

To Eren the only way to sooth his pain was from drugs. At the age of 15 Eren brought his first bag of illegal drugs off some guy on the street and went straight home and used it all within the hour. From then on wards Eren continued to buy drugs from the same guy on the streets for about six months until he had to call it quits because of the very slim amount of money he had left in his account. It hadn't taken long but Eren had become addicted and the withdrawal symptoms began to creep in. Soon Eren's attitude towards everyone around him changed and he became easily irritated and yelled a lot. Soon enough the only reason Eren would leave his house was to get food and more drugs to help him get through the nights, Eren realized that if he didn't get any drugs into his system before he went to bed he often woke up with terrible nightmares of his parents, their bodies laying on the ground in pools of blood completely motionless as the rain began to fall.

 

Eren had bothered some money off Mikasa, at the request she didn't even think twice before handing over Enough money for Eren to get a few hits of the drug. Only the drug dealer had caught onto Eren addiction so know one else bothered him about it, they all left him alone in what they thought was a late grieving stage of his parents death. Since Eren's visits to get the drug and decreased the dealer had questioned Eren as to why. Eren had simply replied with telling him about his lack of a job so he couldn't afford to keep coming back.

 

Eren couldn't remember how or why but he was offered a job at dealing the drugs he had become so reliant on so of course he couldn't resist and had accepted the offer straight off the bat without a second thought. Now just under three years on Eren had become one of the top dealers in the company he worker for, not many people would think of such a young kid going around dealing drugs so he found it easy to keep under the radar of the police.

 

….............

 

Two men slowly began to make their way towards were Eren was standing both of them looked to be in their mid twenties but it was hard for Eren to tell because of the low light.

 

“The usual?” Eren asked as he pulled the small bag off his back and took out a small bag full of a white powder.

 

“Of course”

 

The exchange didn't last more that five minutes as all Eren had to do was get their money hand over the drugs and he was free to head home to sit in his room and indulge himself in any of the drugs he kept stored in his apartment. Once the two men were on their way Eren waited for a few minutes so he didn't draw suspicion to himself and stepped out from the alley way into the lit streets.

 

On his way home Eren spotted a small shop selling ramen and was drawn in and before he knew it was sitting down and filling his stomach. Today had been a big day and Eren had found himself delivering twice as much as he usually had to because of the loss of one of one of the men on the teem. They didn't want the police catching onto their business so as soon as people became suspicious of one of the dealers the boss quickly caught on and dealt with that said person in what ever way he saw efficient. It usually ended out in death and their clean up squad had to be called in before the police took any notice.

 

Glancing around Eren noticed a bar, a number of restaurants and some giant building that looked to be a theater of some sort. When Eren was younger Armin's grandfather had taken them and Mikasa to see a play of peter pan in their home town. The theater was expensive so Eren had only been once and it was a pleasant experience. Eren remembered how he had danced around with his friends afterwards as the pretended they were actresses and danced around in the park. Smiling Eren brought the bowl or ramen to his lips and drank up the last bits left in the bowl before returning back into the streets to walk home.

 

Eren looked into the windows of all the stores he passed as he assessed the new area he would be selling in, he always thought it was necessary to know the area in case he had to make a quick escape. As Eren peaked into the windows at the theater he noticed a man that instantly caught his eye. Blond hair, fairly well built and staring right at him. At the attention Eren quickly turned away and kept walking as he heard people calling out behind him. The last thing he needed right now was attention, to be successful he had to keep a low profile. As he rounded the corner Eren realized the yelling had calmed down and he slowed his pace as he continued back home.

 

…..............

 

Eren's apartment was a mess and frankly he didn't care one bit, it was only he who lived their so he had no reason to clean up after himself. The floor was littered with half empty food containers most of which were pizza boxes and cups of what used to be ramen. Eren had a box of alcohol in the corner of the living room  as well as a few other boxes of things he never got around to unpacking. Eren had moved in here two days ago and didn't see any point in unpacking until he needed to so he left it all stacked in boxes. The kitchen and bathroom were normal, Eren only used the kitchen to put things in the fridge, not food or anything unless it was leftovers of the night before's pizza other than that it was full of alcohol and other things such as coke. In the bedroom was a king sized bed, Eren thought it necessary because of all the rolling around in his sleep he did and how he often found himself stiff and saw on the floor In the mornings. Eren decided it was time for a different bed and brought the biggest one he could find to prevent his nightly trips to the hard floor. His room also had a small desk and chair and a set of drawers. Eren kept all of his stashes of drugs inside the draw of his desk, it was a big draw so it kept it all in perfectly fine. There was a small TV against the wall that the previous owners had left and Eren was quite thankful he had something to do until he felt sleep pulling him under.

 

…......

 

Levi's pov

 

“Oi four eyes don't you ever shut that hole in your mouth” Levi yelled his voice full of irritation at the amount the girl was speaking and the speed she decided to use to display her words.

 

“Tsh Levi, lighten up” Hanji beamed down at Levi as she chucked him a pack of make up wipes to get off the stage make up they'd been using for today’s practice.

 

“We are in a crisis you shitty four eyes and all you can think about is hitting the town, there is clearly something wrong in that stupid head of yours”

 

“well I do understand that but..”

 

“Hanji you don't understand how can I perform now that idiot is gone?” Levi chucked the pack of wipes back at the girl and started scrubbing at his face, making a face at how dirty the makeup wipe was after he had finished.

 

“Well i'm sure Irvin will find a replacement soon enough” said the young girl as Levi stood and  made his way over to the dresser and selecting his coat and jacket as well as his black jeans.

 

“I sure hope so” whispered Levi just loud enough to get a nod of acknowledgement from the other.

 

During rehearsal Irvin had got a call from the second male lead saying he had gotten sick and had been admitted to hospital and he wouldn't be able to participate in the show. All plans and the work they had done so far was tossed out the window as they had to rethink the plot. The script was about two young men during a civil war. Levi played the role of a corporal and the other lead which they now no longer had was to be a servant whom Levi was to kill. Despite the circumstances the corporal was to fall in love with the servant and then tries to help him escape the war zone. in the end the servant ends up been brought further into the conflict and ends up getting shot in place of the corporal. The moral of the story was something along the lines of love being a war zone.

 

Levi had liked the story and the way he had to portray his character. At first Hanji had made fun of him thinking he would be uncomfortable with having his love interest being male. Did he show her wrong. No matter what role was thrown at him Levi always accepted and performed without a single screw up or stutter in his speech.

 

Once Levi had dressed he stepped out to find Hanji still in his dressing room half asleep against his desk. Levi's eye practically twitched as he noticed the fine line of droll running down her chin and onto his desk that he had cleaned only twenty minutes before. To Levi keeping everything around him perfectly clean was very important so much so that he often found himself showering at least twice a day. The idea of having saliva all over his things made him cringe as he walked up to Hanji and kicked her in the shin until she woke with a start and nearly fell out of the seat.

 

“H .. huh?” Hanji looked up at Levi completely unaware of the state of her face.

 

“SHITTY FOUR EYES YOU DROOLED ON MY DESK” Levi yelled pointing at the small pool of saliva left behind.

 

“oh..” Hanji stood from the seat and grabbed the cleaning supplies out of the closet and began cleaning up the mess she had made in complete silence.

 

After Levi had decided the mess had been appropriately cleaned the two left to say goodbye to Irvin and leave for the day. All Levi wanted to do was snuggle down into his bed and drift off to sleep and not have to worry about all the stupid crap going on at work. As the two walked up to Irvin's office they could hear him talking on the phone most likely to the second lead checking up on him making sure he couldn't make it for the performance. Once they were sure he was finished they knocked on the door only to hear and over happy “coooome in” For Irvin to be cheery at a time like this must mean he at least had some good news.

 

“Good night Irvin, we will be taking our leave now”

 

“wait wait wait, I found a replacement.”

 

Levi's eyes widened and he looked into Irvin eyes “who is it” Levi asked a slight peak of happiness in his voice at the sudden news.

 

“well I don’t know who he is but I saw him and he is perfect” The smile on Levi's face was immediately gone.  Irvin didn't have him on-board yet all he had done was look at him just because he had seen someone didn't mean that they had a replacement which meant everything was still going wrong.

 

“Right” Levi turned and left the room leaving both Irvin and Hanji behind. Picking up his bag Levi headed towards the door to make his much awaited journey home to his bed.

 

….................

 

Eren woke to the sound of his phone ringing somewhere in the other room. Sighing Eren dragged himself out of bed and walked out to the kitchen where the sound of the ringing was coming from. Nobody bothered to call Eren this early apart from his boss so it must have been important. Eren' suspicions were confirmed when he saw his bosses number flashing across his screen. Eren answered the phone knowing he didn't like to be kept waiting.

 

“Eren perfect timing I need you to do me an extra job today.”

 

“I sure can, what’s the pay?” Eren asked as he pulled a can of coke out of the fridge and sat down at the table.

 

“Some guys have set up cameras in the alley ways down where you deal, I need you to get rid of the cameras and don’t let anyone see you understood.”

 

“Understood sir” before Eren could ask the pay the other end went dead leaving the soft sound of beeping in his ear. Look down at the time on his phone Eren realized it was about 6 in the morning so the sun wouldn't be up for at least an hour so now was the best time for him to remove the camera. This wasn't the first time cameras had been set up in areas drugs were dealt. It was easy to fix all that had to be done was to change the SD card and turn the camera off so it would look like whoever installed it forgot to turn it on. The changing of the SD card insured that none of their illegal sales were caught on tape. The last thing they needed was video evidence of them committing crime.

 

Within five minutes Eren had gotten dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark green hoodie with a single pair of wings on the back and had stept out of the door to his apartment. It was only a ten minute walk so Eren didn't find it necessary to get a car, plus cars costed money and Eren had better things to buy with his money. Once Eren had arrived in town he noticed a few fast food stores were already opened, it was good to know if he ever got hungry during the early morning he could grab a  bite to eat. In fact a few of the stores looked like they were opened for 24 hour service which was even better. Eren often found himself doing odd jobs during the night, he had even been called in to help the clean up crew a few times if things had gotten too out of hand. After having experienced those late nights out on the job Eren made sure to check out the late night shops, he'd have to have a look soon to find out the best place.

 

Making his way towards the small alley way where he had recently found him self working he noticed a few shadows drift around without him, immediately the hairs on the back of his neck stuck up and he decided to walk straight past his destination. Eren entered a small cafe and sat down by the window to keep an eye out, to keep suspicion drawn away from himself Eren ordered a coffee and watched. The sun had started to peak as Eren drained the last mouthful of his coffee with a thankful sigh. The mornings here were a bit on the cold side so it felt good having a warm liquid seeping down his throat. Eren was usually not a coffee person but lately his body had begun craving strange things, half the time he complied and gave into the cravings but once his mind started wanting things like eel and other strange things like water with oddly black looking colouring Eren decided that maybe he should stick to the alcohol in his fridge. Not that having coffee was strange but it had been one of the things he had never really liked the taste of while he was younger, once his mother let him have a taste of her coffee once and he had found himself cringing and criticizing its taste. After his parents death Eren had forced himself to eat and drink the things his parents had loved, over the years he had become adjusted to it and the taste no longer caused him to dry reach. It hadn't taken long for him to deteriorate though, and soon the thoughts of his parents left his mind as well as Mikasa, Armin and all the other people who were remotely close to him. Pushing people away was one of the ways Eren found himself coping with the stress, to get close to someone again and then to have them ripped from his life was not something on the top of his agenda.

 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket Eren noticed he had been daydreaming for a while as the time was 7.12, sighing and standing from his chair Eren gave a brief nod of acknowledgement to the cashier and stept out of the store. Since the morning had suddenly become light Eren took a glance towards the alley, there wasn't a trace of human presence around like there had been earlier so his feet quickly brought him in front of the camera in question. Eren pulled a small SD card out of his pocket and switched it with the one in the camera, in his apartment he had all sorts of supplies to help him out with things like this so it was easy to get hold of a new SD card since he had a small stack of them in one of the boxes in his room. Still it was irritating to know that there were cameras around, Eren had only been there what a few days and they had already caught on to his suspicious behavior. The switch on the camera was hidden underneath hidden by a piece of detachable plastic most people would have checked there but Eren himself wasn't most people.

 

Eren walked back through the streets of Trost as it suddenly awoke from its slumber and people littered the walkways and cars took their black on the road. The city was a noisy place, it rattled through Eren's ears causing his senses to sharpen. Being among crowds of people nerved him to no end, during the day it was easier for people to memorize his face and the more people there were the more likely it would be that someone would recognize him the next day. In previous areas he worked people begun talking to Eren to try and befriend him, in these cases he was quick to request a transfer from his boss and he often obliged and moved Eren's location. To escape the growing number of people surrounding him Eren made his way back to his apartment. He didn't have any jobs to take care of until later that night so Eren found himself In his room pulling out a small bag containing a white power out of his draws and making his way over to his desk to emerge himself in its strength and the relief it provided.

 

 .........

 

Upon waking up Eren found himself laying on the floor in the middle of his kitchen surrounds by broken glass and a glowing red liquid. Eren's mind buzzed and panic took over as the situation ran through his head as he tried to recall how he'd gotten here. Last he could remember he had been sitting and his desk about to...  
  
“Ohhh” remembering that he had sat down to take a hit of cocaine Eren allowed his mind to ease a little, at first glance he thought he had been laying in a pool of blood but as he picked up his head he noticed the liquid had in fact been alcohol. Only recently had Eren become violent whilst taking the drugs, depending on the size of doses he took changed his reactions slightly. The room was even messier than he could remember as he noticed the detestation he had caused Eren was surprised that his neighbors hadn't complained because from looking at the amount of glass shards around he must have been on a rampage. Sighing Eren got as far as pushing himself up onto his elbows before utter exhaustion brought him back down again, must have been a large dose if he couldn't even manage to get off the floor. Closing his eyes Eren allowed himself to slip into a second slumber for the second time that day.

 

_“Mum where are you?, Dad? Come on this isn't funny” I ran through the house yelling, kicking open all the doors in my path but still nothing the only sounds I could hear was the rain and my heavy breathing._

_“Mum..” sobs broke through my lips and I tumbled to my knees, my tears where silent as I sat there frozen into place, I couldn't stand, couldn't breath, I was alone._

_Darkness enveloped me as if it was rapping me up in a spiders web, I was trapped I couldn't do anything all I could do was wait. Mikasa, Armin and his grandfather all called out to me, their voices scattering into the furthest corners of my mind. Days past and nothing changed, I was an empty shell, I was broken and I … I_

_“I’m sorry Eren” I looked up at the police officer my face blank and all expression lost, they were really gone. The darkness came again._

_Two bodies lay in front of me cold and motionless. Know matter what direction I looked I couldn’t escape the red, on the ground, the grass, the rocks, the rope, the tape, the knife, my parents..._

_My ears buzzed and my chest began to swell but not a single tear threatened to flow, if I showed my emotions what would it do? Instead I just stood and watched. What good would it do to fight it? My vision cracked and the images fell apart leaving me standing in alone in a completely white box. Blank and empty, I screamed as the corners of my white box faded to red._

_…..... **…............**_

My eyes opened, panic gripped me around my chest as I took I deep breath to calm myself down. Dreams like that were a frequent occurrence in my life until recently, over the past few months my night terrors had just stopped out of know where I’d been confused but grateful to have sleep by my side again. The pain in my chest didn't ease and I gripped my fingers into my shirt as I gasped for breath as I felt the tears slip down my checks.  Clamping my eyes together tightly I tried to regain control, sucking in my breath and slowly releasing. The pain in my chest throbbed as if someone had just jumped on me I took another deep breath. My body felt hot and I felt a single bead of sweat make its way down my nose before hitting the ground. Breath. A cold shiver ran down my spine as the tight sensations in my chest started to fade away and I felt myself clicking back into normal functions. I lay still taking deep breaths as I regained my composure before I allowed myself to stand up. Once on my feet I gripped my fingers into the counter and got a better view of the state of my house, it was much worse that it had looked from the floor and I estimated it would take a few hours to clean, that was if I was lucky.

 

Looking out of the window I noticed the sun was gently tucked behind hills as dawn set over the city, I’d never admit it to anyone but the colours that engulfed the city at sundown were absolutely gorgeous. When I was younger I had dreamt of being a painter I wanted to share what I saw with everyone so they too would fall in love with the contrast. It was a Friday night so there were lots of people out for drinks and parties which meant the cities lights would glow against the colours in the sky which left a glint in the windows that lined the street.

 

Tearing my eyes from the window I set to work with cleaning the glass and alcohol from my kitchen floor, the rest could wait until later. In all It didn't take too long for me to clean up the mess, the glass had been a bit of trouble though and I had managed to cut my hands a few to many times that I’d like to admit. A change of clothes was now necessary if I wanted to step outside without looking like I had been shot, not that going outside was something I wanted to do but unless these jobs were carried out I would have a whole lot more that a few little glass cuts to worry about.

 

Luckily the only signs of me being in here are the remains of the white power on the surface of my desk, the bag was empty on the floor I'd had a large dose which explained the sluggishness I was feeling now. I pulled a fresh pair of jeans on and pulled a plain black shirt on over my head, I was smart enough to grab a jacket on my way because the moment I made it outside I could have sworn the next ice age was coming in. 

 

Today because of the amount of people it created risks so I only had to one job, this unlike most of the jobs I do as a dealer was just a way my boss got his kicks. These were the jobs I enjoyed the most because I could just sit back and watch the show, pulling out my phone I hit the record button and waited. Jobs like these were very rare simply because not many people disrespected the boss that or they were too scared to speak a word about him, they knew the punishment and were all too aware of his kinks.

 

Grinning to myself I watched as two men made their way across the street causing screeches and disproved looks from the public eye. The bigger of the two men wore a black tux with a dark green tie, the tux hugged his figure and his tie brought out the detail in his face. The second of the two men was completely naked, the only thing touching his skin was the pink collar around his neck, attached to the collar was a leash that was tightly held in the others hand. Public humiliation was the bosses favorite way to punish people because one it was an easy way to break someone and two because why not succumb to your own pleasures at the same time. Somehow he got away with it every time without the police or anyone trying to interfere. I think in some places the public have learnt to just let it be and ignore it if they see it. I don’t understand why they would look away though, the shit is funny as hell.

 

When I first met the boss it didn't take long for me to find out he had many kinks, from handcuffs to cat ears to humiliation hell he even enjoyed to see others in pain underneath him. He sure was a dangerous person to be around but thankfully his assistant kept him grounded and stopped him from ripping out everyone’s innards. I can't help but wonder if there is something going on between the two of them but because I don’t feel like losing my life right now or any time soon so I have decided to keep that theory to myself. 

 

I closed my phone and slipped it into my pocket but not before I sent the video to my boss, by now he must have 20 videos like these all stored on his computer. In a way I feel sorry for all his victims but then again they should have known better i'm sure they all have met him so they should know how he runs things. I just wish they all weren't so stupid.

 

I had barely taken a step as my phone went off in my pocket bringing it up to my face I immediately noticed it was from Mikasa. She was probably going to tell me off for not visiting mums grave the other day, that or forcing Armin to go as my replacement. Armin was a close family friend so i'm sure either way he would have gone anyway, it wouldn't surprise me if he had been going every year by himself.  After a moment of hesitation I clicked the “read” button on my phone.

 

_Eren your a real ass you know that.  
Why didn't you come? Didn't you promise me?_

_Armin came instead but next year you better come_

_you didn't come last year either, is something about_

_it bothering you?  
Im sorry if im being intrusive im just worried_

_Anyway all 3 of us should get lunch or something soon_

_Bye Eren x_

–       _Mikasa_

 

I sent a short apology to both Mikasa and Armin stating that I was sorry and that it was indeed a good idea to go out for lunch sometime. They had both done so much for me so the least I could do was agree with them and go out for a meal, they were my bestest friends and I couldn't blow them off forever so I had agreed.  Recently I had been putting off meeting with the both of them because I had been feeling slightly out of place, every time I moved venues this happened but my gut was telling me it was more that just a switch in venue.  Then again more often then not my gut was filled with alcohol and my blood was packed with drugs so I had ignored that instinct and pushed forwards.

 

Mikasa replied to my text first saying that she was still disappointed in me but she could forgive me because I had agreed to go out with them sometime soon.  Armin's text came in only a few seconds of Mikasa's and it simply said “sounds good can't wait, don’t ditch us this time” .  The last time I had promised to meet up with the both of them I had called to say I wasn't coming because I had a few jobs to do, not that they would ever know its just that I had wanted to stay home and drink myself silly that night. And all the other times we had made plans for that matter, I’d decided I would indeed attend lunch this time.

Looking up form my phone my eyes landed on a large blond male, immediately I recognized the man, he had called after me the other day once I left the ramen shop. Glancing to my right I realized I stood right in front of the ramen shop so it was no surprise that the man was in front of the same building he was before. I took the opportunity while the man was busy talking to some pedestrians passing by to look at the building behind him. The building stood tall so it had to at least be four stories high, at second glance I realized it was the theater I had passed the other day, why the hell someone from a theater would want to talk to me I had no idea, perhaps I looked like some dude from Broadway or something. The building had many nice features but what had caught my eye most was the windows, the windows nearly took up the whole of the front of the theater apart from the door in the center, because of the amount of people around I could see the building alive behind the doors. Through the windows I could see what looked like a lounge I wasn't sure but I think I could also see a bar inside as well, this theater surely was something else.

 

A sudden hand gripping my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts and back onto the busy streets. I found myself about to snap but I forced myself to stop at the sight of the blond before me, I had been so busy looking through the windows I had failed to notice him approach me. I turned my body so I was completely facing him as he smiled at me warmly.

“What do you want?” I asked sounding a bit less threatening than I was hoping for, instead of waiting for his answer I continued myself.

 

“Look I don't know what you want and anyway frankly I wouldn't have time for it anyway. I am a very busy person you see”

 

“Well I am sorry to trouble you but may I ask you some questions? My name is Irvin and I’m in charge of the productions in the theater.”

 

“The theater...” before I could stop myself I looked back towards the theater and found myself mesmerized by the atmosphere surrounding it. I hadn't realized id been staring until Irvin spoke up again.

 

“Does the theater interest you?” 

 

“No” I turned my head away from Irvin and the theater, I didn't want to find myself becoming attached to a place that I know I’d be pulled from when new jobs arose. The theater was a nice place from what I had picked up on my one experience I had, I once had dreams about theater, taking stage, being some else who wasn't me and then being cheered for it. Dreams were now a thing from my past and I didn't need to hold onto any false hopes that could hurt me in the future.

 

“Irvinnnnn, Levi wants you to...” A woman probably mid twenties came running across the street, her hair tied in a messy pig tail and a bunch of makeup in her hands at first glance I could tell she was brunette and I could see the enthusiasm in her eyes. By the way she spoke and came running I could tell right away the she was a loud person and if I didn't leave very soon I was sure I would end up with a permanent head ache.

 

“who's this?” she asked as she brought her face up to meet with mine, she glanced over my whole body a smile tugging at the end of her lips until she landed staring into my eyes. Immediately her face lit up and she turned to face Irvin practically jumping a squealing like a little girl on Christmas morning.

 

“Well I haven’t asked him of his name...” Irvin turned his head to me and landed me with an apologetic look.

 

“WHATS YOUR NAME KID, WHAT IS IT? HMMMMMMM?" 

 

“Hanji please calm yourself” Irvin placed a hand on the brunettes shoulder to try and calm her down but his efforts failed as she shrugged him off and took both my hands in her own.

 

“I'm Hanji and i'm sure we will be the best of friends... um” she looked down at me as her whole body seemed to be shaking with excitement.

 

“Eren, Eren Jaeger”. Why I had given my name out so quickly I have no idea all I knew was it was probably best for another transfer instead of getting caught up with… these theater people. I tried to excuse myself as quickly as possible.

“Well if you’ll excuse me I have to take care of a fe…” I was cut off as Hanji’s grip on my hands tightened.

 

“Oh no no no, where do you think your off to Eren Jaeger? I haven’t finished talking to you yet you know.” Her eyes seemed to sparkle a bit. I had completely fucked up now.


End file.
